


Rồng

by Mikotohanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotohanna/pseuds/Mikotohanna
Summary: Plot rồng tổng hợp
Kudos: 1





	1. Quá khứ

**Author's Note:**

> Chap này t đổi tông kể chuyện tí

"Điều gì làm nên một con rồng?

Từ thuở xa xưa không ai biết được chính xác rồng sinh ra từ đâu."

[Tất nhiên là từ đảo rồng rồi]

"Không phải đâu, rồng sinh ra từ đảo rồng là quan niệm của loài người và vô tình chung nó trở thành một thứ thông tin được chấp nhận rộng rãi.

Rồng không chỉ sinh ra từ đảo rồng. Rồng có thể tới từ bất cứ đâu."

[vậy tại sao lại có đảo rồg?] Đứa trẻ với đôi mắt tò mò.

"Đảo rồng thuở ban đầu chỉ là một hòn đảo phì nhiêu... và rồi từ từ nó dần thu hút những con rồng đến sinh sống và đẻ con từ từ vô tình chung biến nơi đó thành nơi đảo rồng."

[...]

"Sao hả?"

[cô có tới từ đảo rồng không?]

"Ý nhóc là ta có phải Sinh Ra từ đảo rồng không đó hả? Phải ta không có gì đặc sắc, ta cũng được sinh ra từ đảo rồng."

[vậy là... ngoài kia có những con rồnh khác? Vậy họ sinh ra từ đâu?] cô bé với nước da rám nắng ngồi kế bên lên tiếng hỏi.

"Từ đâu? Từ đâu... không ai biết cả... "

Nhìn hai đứa trẻ nghiên đầu bối rối ta không khỏi phì cười.  
Có lẻ đây là lần đầu chúng nhận ra một kẻ trưởng thành như ta hoàn toàn không phải cái gì cũng biết.

Ta giải thích thêm cho chúng, cho chúng biết rằng ngoài kia không chỉ có người muốn tiêu diệt rồng mà còn có những nơi thờ phụng rồng như một vị thần.

Chúng thích nghe những câu chuyện mà ta kể.

[một ngày nào đó tớ sẽ đi chu du bên ngoài] cô bé khẳng định, hoàn toàn thích thú với ý tưởng.  
[hừm...] cậu bé lại khác, nó ngồi suy ngẫm.

"Nếu mấy nhóc tính ra khỏi đảo thì nhớ cẩn thận những bọn kỵ sĩ nhé. Chúng thích treo đầu rồng như huy chương lắm đấy."

Ta doạ chúng nó một chút, cô bé thì có vẻ lo lắng còn cậu nhóc kia vẫn không thay đổi biểu cảm.

Thật khó đoán.

[Lũ người ngu ngốc, chúng không có cửa lấy đầu ta đâu] cậu nhóc khẳng định.

Rồng với quạ đều thích vàng.  
Những thứ lấp lánh.  
Không phải rồng nào cũng vậy, nhưng đa phần là thế.

Chúng ta, rồng, tích trữ vàng không vì lý do như loài người, chúng ta tích vì chúng ta thích.

Bản thân ta cũng thích vàng.  
Nhưng ta không thích trữ chúng một chỗ.  
Ta thích ăn chúng.  
Ta không chỉ thích ăn vàng ta thịc ăn nhiều thứ khác nữa.

Từ những loại thực phẩm hảo hạng đến những loại cẩm thạch quý hiếm.

Ta đều thích ăn.

Cậu bé có vẻ không bị cuốn hút bởi ý tưởng đó, cậu ta vẫn khẳng định 

[Tích vàng vui hơn]

Nhưng cô bé thì khác, cô bé có vẻ thấu hiểu ta.  
Có thể nó không phàm ăn như ta nhưng con bé cũng hiểu được ham muốn của ta.

[ăn! Ăn là tuyệt nhất!]

Tuyệt hơn cả vàng.

Ah~ ta thật sự không hứng thú với những kẻ dễ dụ tẹo nào.

\------------  
Nữ hoàng của đảo rồng có một viên ngọc rất đẹp.  
Đó là viên ngọc có một không hai trên thế gian này.

Mỗi một khoản thời gian khác nhau viên ngọc lại toả ra màu sắc riêng biệt. Vào mùa đông nó toát ra khí ấm và vào mùa hạ nó lại mát mẻ dễ chịu.

Nữ hoàng rất thích viên ngọc ấy.

Còn ta? 

Ta tự hỏi viên ngọc ấy sẽ có vị ra sao đây...

Cô bé với nước da bánh mật thật là ngoan ngoãn.  
Không như cậu bé kia cô luôn nghe lời ta. Luôn ngưỡng mộ ta.

Thật dễ dụ

Thật đáng thương.

Viên ngọc của nữ hoàng quả nhiên là món đồ độc nhất vô nhị.  
Vị của nó với vốn từ vựng thấp kém này ta không biết phải diễn tả như thế nào.

Nhưng ta sẽ không bao giờ quên. Có khi sau này ta sẽ còn bồi hồi nhớ lại gia vị ấy và cảm thấy tiếc nuối vì không còn có thể nếm được thứ như vậy nữa.

Cô bé, cô bé đáng thương. Bản tính thẳn thắng vui vẻ, nhìn xem giờ thì cô bé trông thật tàn tạ.

Đuổi khỏi đảo rồng là một hình phạt mà ta thấy nữ hoàng còn khá nhẹ tay so với tội của cô bé.

Chắc vì cô bé vẫn còn bé.

Không có lời tiễn biệt nào cả, như một con chuột dơ dáy bị ném bỏ đi.

Ta không cảm thấy tội lỗi đâu, thật đấy.

Trong lúc ta nhìn cái thân thể run rẩy kia bị lính canh cắp đi khỏi đảo rồng, ta cảm thấy như có ai đang nhìn thẳng vào ta.

Từ xa là cậu bé đó.  
Ánh mắt đầy tức giận.  
Lần đầu tiên ta thấy được biểu cảm đó. Suy cho cùng cậu ta chưa bao giờ thân thiết với ta.

Ah~   
Tim ta đập rộn ràng.

Ta muốn ăn nó  
\---------


	2. Gặp lại

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lười check lỗi chính tả

"Cho một ly đá bào đi ron~" Hans tranh thủ ngày nghỉ ra công viên ngồi chơi như thường lệ, giờ cậu đã may mắn có đc part time job từ quán của Vermil.

Ron như thường lệ, anh ta bưng ly lên ói đá bào vào trong.

Hans đã tập thói quen không nhìn vào cái công đoạn đá bào ấy.

Chưa ngồi lâu Hans nhận ra sự xuât hiện của "clb yêu Ron"   
Thiệt ra nó chẳng phải là câu lạc bộ chính thức gì cả, chỉ đơn thuần là cách Hans dùng để gọi nhóm cái khác hàng thân thiết crush Ron cực mạnh.  
Và Ron thì lại chống thính cực gắt.

Cố lên nhé cái bạn. Hans tự nhủ.

Sự lạnh lùng của Ron không làm họ chán nản ngược lại nhờ thế mà càng làm những fan hâm mộ thêm cuồng nhiệt.

"Anh ấy thật bí ẩn"  
"Kyaaaa tớ muốn đc tự tay làm cho lớp băng giá tan choảy"  
"Hê hê hê tui muốn đè anh ấy ra đụ"

Hans vờ như không nghe câu cuối.

Đang ngồi ăn Hans nhìn thấy Usotoko cũng xuất hiện, cậu ta kể từ khi được làm trong dinh dự hẳn hoi của hoàng tộc lại ít xuất hiện. Giờ đây hiếm hoi được gặp lại Hans mỉm cười vẩy đuôi.  
"Toko"  
"Hans"  
Usotoko cầm ly đá bào ngồi kế bên, cậu nhìn Ron thở dài.  
Hans nhận thấy Usotoko không còn giữ cái ánh mắt da diếc đó nữa hay ít nhất nó cũng đã bị giảm bớt.

"Anh ron thật tuyệt"  
"Ừ hửm...công việc ở đó thế nào?"  
"Hơi bận nhưng cũng ổn" Usotoko đáp.  
"Thật tốt khi được gặp lại"  
"Ừ..."  
"Nè... chừng nào mới tính tỏ tình?"  
"Tỏ tình thì ai chẳng tỏ... nhưng mà thiệt khó... Anh Ron dường như chẳng bao giờ hứng thú"

Đó là lý do Hans gọi họ là Ron fanclub.  
Họ có thể yêu thích, ngưỡn mộ nhưng không ai thành công tiến đến tấn công chàng trai lãnh cảm ấy cả.

Usotoko lặng lẽ ăn đá bào, làng gió mang mát nhẹ nhàn thổi qua .

Hans cũng đã quen với khung cảnh này rồi, nhìn mọi thứ cứ thế cậu cũng không khỏi lấy làm tiếc cho usotoko. Nhưng biết sao được, ngay cả chuyện tình của cậu vs crush cũng chả đi đến đâu kia mà.

"Ah!"

Tiểu Long hôm nay cũng bất ngờ mà xuất hiện.

Ban đầu cô gái rồng nhỏ bé ấy và Usotoko coi nhau như đối thủ, nhưng dần dần về sau họ cũng bớt tỏ ra cạnh tranh hơn.

"Hôm nay là ngày nghỉ tập thể à" Hans đùa.  
"Ừm..." tiểu long gật gù, cô cầm ly đá bào siro dâu tiếng lại và ngồi kế bên.

Hans ngồi giữa hai người đẹp quả nhiên nếu ai nhìn vô sẽ đều tưởng cậu là một chàng trai may mắn.

"Nay thiếu có cái tên Reid kia thôi là đủ bộ" Usotoko nhận xét.

"Ừ, cái tên đó là có công việc thất thường nhất "

\------

Hôm nay vẫn như mọi ngày, Ron vẫn bán đá bào. Dường như càng lúc cậu càng có lời khi số lượng người đến mua càng đông.

Tất nhiên họ cũng hay nán lại gần đó ăn để ngắm nghía cậu. Ron biết chứ, nhưng thây kệ, lũ phàm nhân đó có quyền chiêm ngưỡng một kẻ như Ron kia mà.

Ron bỗng cảm thấy khó chịu.

Cậu đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh .

Sự khó chịu đó xuất phát từ một người phụ nữ đang đứng xa xa. Cô ta đội một chiếc mũ nên dường như che mất đôi mắt. 

Khi Ron vừa nhìn tới thì cô ta cũng từ chuyển động đi lại gần.

Không ổn.

Ron ghét cảm giác này, giác quan của cậu mách bảo thế.  
Nó còn tệ hơn khi đụng độ Erif. Đối với Erif cậu chỉ đơn thuần là giận hắn nhiều hơn nhưng với ả này Ron cảm thấy sự ghê tởm.

"Chàng trai, có thể cho ta một ly được không"   
Cô ta cất giọng đầy lẳng lơ.

"Cô muốn vị nào" Ron tỏ ra bình thường và chỉ tay vào menu.

Cô ta ko chần chừ đáp "cho ta loại nào mà cậu bán chạy nhất đấy~" vừa nói xong cô ta đưa ngón tay mơn trớn cách tay của Ron một cách lộ liễu.

Câu lạc bộ hâm mộ Ron đang nói chuyện râm ran bỗng im phặc.  
Mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn về một phía.

Ron thở dài, cậu lấy ly ra và bắt đầu làm đá bào.

Người phụ nữ chặn lại.

"Này, đâu cần phải cho vào ly nhỉ" cô há miệng "cho vào đây trực tiếp đi~"

"Thật trơ trển!!!" Mob A hét lên.

"Cô ta là ai vậy?" Mob B nhận xét "sao dám ngang nhiên ỏng ẹo thế với Ron sama?"

"Tấn công trực diện?" Tiểu long đỏ mặc đầy thán phục.  
"Quá táo bạo, không ra dáng tẹo nào" Usotoko nhận sét.  
Hans im lặng quang sát màn k-drama mới mẻ này.

Ron đẩy ly đá vào tay ả.  
"100 đồng vàng"

"Thật lạnh lùng bé ron~" cô ta cười "ta không mang tiền, hay là để ta trả bằng thân thể này nhé?"

Ron giật lại ly đá bào.  
"Cút"

Người phụ nữ không chùn bước "ah~ vẻ mặt ấy thật thú vị. Thôi ta tới chỉ để chào hỏi chút. Lâu rồi chúng ta không gặp lại nhau Ron nhỉ"

Ron tỏ ra không muốn tiếp chuyện.

"Rồi ta sẽ có được nhóc thôi" 

\----------

Sau khi người phụ nữ đó bỏ đi, Hans tiểu long và Usotoko mới dám tiếng lại bắt chuyện.

"Người quen cũ hả?" Hans hỏi.  
"Ừm... giữa anh với cô ta có... có giống với anh và Erif không?" Usotoko lo lắng.

"Có" Ron trả lời Hans rồi anh nhìn Usotoko "và không, cô ta tệ hơn Erif"

"Sao cơ?!" Usotoko không ngờ .  
"Có hứng thú muốn cho tụi này biết về cô ta không?" Hans hỏi thêm.  
"Không" Ron lắc đầu "chỉ cần đừng dính đang đến ả là được"

\-----------


	3. Stalking

Một buổi tối bình thường như bao ngày đối với Antonio.

Sau khi ăn xong lon mì đủ no bụng, Antonio vương vai ngáp dài.

"Awooooo"

Vài chú chó sống chung cũng vui vẻ hú lại làm dậy cả khu chung cư.

Cậu sẽ vuu vẻ chui vô lều ngủ ngay nếu như không có cái cảm giác khó chịu day dứt.  
Antonio không biết tại sao nhưng bản năng của cậu mách bảo thì ít có khi nào sai được.

Ngước mũi lên ngửi ngửi.

Rõ ràng có ai đó.

Ai đó đang theo dõi cậu, không rõ ý định là gì.

Nhưng chắc chắn là không tốt. Antonio cảm thấy như mình là một con mồi vậy.  
Kẻ nào đó đang rình ngoài kia.  
Họ đang cẩn trọng hay chỉ đơn thuần là muốn đùa giỡn với cậu?

Kẻ đó chắc chắn không thể thâm nhập vào nếu có ý định hại cậu. Kết giới của Lastine là chắc chắn.

Antonio biết nó chỉ đang chờ cậu rời khỏi vùng an toàn này.

Dù sao thì cậu cũng đâu thể trốn mãi trong đây.  
\-----------  
Ta biết Ron có hứng thú với đứa trẻ lai sói này.  
Cái cách mà nó thể hiện có thể ít rõ ràng nhưng ta có thể thấy nó dành tình cảm đặc biệt .  
Chẳng hạn như lặng lẻ bỏ thêm nhìu đá bào hơn.  
Hay đưa tay vuốt tóc và giả vờ nói rằng có con sâu.

Fufufu

Thật đáng yêu...

Thật đáng yêu làm sao...

Đứa trẻ sói này, nhất định sẽ mang lại cho ta biểu cảm tuyệt phẩm nhất của nó.

Ôi ron...

Ta muốn biết nhóc sẽ phản ứng thế nào khi ta xé chú chó bé nhỏ này trước mặt nhóc.

\---------  
"Tình cảm là phù du , chỉ có tiền mới thú vị" Ron khẳng định.

"Hai hai~" hans lắc đầu "quả nhiên các cô gái luôn thích mẫu con trai vậy mà"

"Nghiêm túc mà nói, ngươi có thực sự từng mến ai hơn cả tiền không hả?" Reid hỏi.

"Hừn..." Ron tính nói ra Antonio nhưng lại thôi. Hắn không phải loại hay nói toẹt ra hết mọi thứ.

Hans biết chứ nhưng cậu cảm thấy mừng vì Ron không nói cho reid.

Thật thảm hại, hai thằng thất bại ngồi đây.

"Ah nhắc mới nhớ" Hans nói "cái người phụ nữ lần trước là sao vậy?"

Ron nhíu mày.

"Biết là anh không muốn nói về ả... nhưng Ron à, kể từ ngày đó em luôn thấy ả lẩn quẩn quanh đây" Hans rùng mình "gớm chết đi được á, ả làm em nhớ đến mấy truyền thuyết về hồn ma người phụ nữ to cao..."

"Miệng của cổ có rách không?" Reid, người duy nhất bỏ lỡ lần gặp gỡ đó tò mò .  
"Không... ít nhất là thế..."

"Ả không phải hồn ma gì đâu" ron nói rồi chợt nhận ra "mà... ngươi nói ả lẩn quẩn ở đây?"

"Ừ" Hans gật đầu.

"Ngươi thấy ả ở đâu? Cụ thể chổ nào?"

"Gần chung cư của anh An hoặc đi dọc đoạn đường từ nhà em qua nhà An , tuần trước Chupy mở cửa sổ tính hónh gió liền bị doạ sợ chết khiếp. Trời đã tờ mờ còn đứng dưới ánh đèn chớp chớp báo hại thằng em tui mém ngất xỉu..."

"Cần thuê diệt gián không?" Reid lên tiếng " nói trực tiếp với ta thì ngươi đỡ tốn thời gian đến guild YYY điền đơn và chia tiền hoa hồng cho tụi nó" 

"Ả không có vẻ gì đe doạ lắm ... ít nhấtt là với tui và gia đình tui. Không thể thuê người giết chỉ vì đối phươnh có vẻ creepy được"

"Tsk" Reid chậc lưỡi.

"Nếu ta thuê thì sao?" Ron lên tiếng.

"Hả?" Reid ngạc nhiên "cứ tưởng rồng mấy người đâu cần xài tới tụi hạ cấp như bọn này?"

"Ta chỉ đùa thôi" ron nói với vẻ lạnh băng "tất nhiên việc của ta ta tự giải quyết"

"Ông nội! Đùa mà cái mặt như vậy ai biết ông đùa?!"

\--------


	4. Cô ta ở đây

Ả ngồi đó, ngay sau lưng ả là cái giỏ đựng cuốn sách triệu hồi .  
Con đường thoát duy nhất bị chặn lại.

Lần đánh hơi trước là do còn cách xa nên Antonio khônh định rõ được mức độ nguy hiểm. Nhưng giờ đây khi mặt đối mặt với khoản cách gần vậy antonio không khỏi choán ngợp bởi ả.

Ả từ tốn tháo chiếc mũ xuống, nhìn thoán qua ả như bao người phụ nữ bình thường khác.   
Nhưng rồi ả dần hiện nguyên hình, cặp sừng trên đầu dần xuất hiện. Antonio mém ngỡ ả là quỷ nếu như không có cái đuôi bò sát lớn phía sau.

Rồng.

Antonio đau khổ nhận ra rằng kẻ đang rình mò cậu là một con rồng.

Trong tất cả các loài tại sao cậu lại dính vào loài đứng đầu chuỗi thức ăn thế kia?

Không ổn.

Antonio cần phải triệu hồi lastine nhưng cuốn sách lại nằm trong giỏ.

Và cái giỏ lại sau lưng ả ta.

Antonio hoàn toàn bị bất ngờ, trước hết cậu luôn tự cho rằng ả sẽ không thể đột nhập vào nhà cậu bởi kết giới.

Ok, đồng ý là cậu có hơi chủ quang rồi.  
Antonio tự nhận rằng trong quá khứ cậu cũng đã từng chạm trán rồng.  
Nhưng sự thật chúng đều là những con rồng chưa thật sự mạnh. Những con rồng đó gây hại nhưng chúng còn yếu.

Những gì cậu làm là giết chúng trước khi chúng có thể lớn lên để trở thành mối nguy hại thật sự.

Cậu chưa bao giờ đối đầu với một con rồng mạnh.  
May mắn là trước đây chưa bao giờ đụng phải. Rồng là loài có năng lực có thể sánh ngang với quỷ hoặc thần.  
Đùa ai kia chứ, rồng cũng là thần kia mà.

Ron là con rồng mạnh đầu tiên mà Antonio chạm tráng nhưng họ thực sự chưa bao giờ phải chiến đấu với nhau. Antonio có thể nhận thấy Ron có phần dễ dãi với cậu.

Quay về vấn đề chính.

"Ngươi muốn gì?" Antonio thận trọng.

Ả cười 

Không ổn không ổn  
Mọi tế bào trong người cậu gào thét

Chạy đi chạy đi.

Ả toát ra đầy sát khí như muốn nhấn bẹp cậu.

Đây không phải là đối thủ của ngươi  
Chạy đi  
Chạy đi

Antonio vẫn còn giữ khoản cách an toàn để mà tháo chạy.

"Oops , đi đâu mà vội vàng thế?" 

Nhưng cuối cùng cậu cũng không thể chạy thoát.  
Trên tay ả là chú chó mà antonio nuôi, nó yếu ớt thở gấp và run rẩy.  
"Fufu cậu sẽ không bỏ lại bạn mình chứ nhỉ?" Ả cười ve vẩy thân thể yếu ớt trên tay như một món đồ chơi.

"Không!" Antonio hét lên , lo lắng rằng chú chó Geo có thể bị thương nặng hơn bởi cách di chuyển của ả.

\----------

Ron dẹp tiệm sớm, cậu không nói không rằng mà ra về trước sự tò mò của Hans và Reid.

Con ả đó, Ron nghiến răng. Cậu không thích đối đầu với ả.  
Nhưng cứ để ả nhong nhong vậy chắc chắn không sớm hay muộn ả sẽ tóm Antonio.

Ron biết là Antonio còn có tên quỷ todc đỏ kia nhưng hắn đâu phải là vú em mà canh người yêu hắn 24/7.

Ả từ lâu đã luôn là một con rồng gớm giếc.

Ả thích Ron, ron biết chứ.

Nhưng tình yêu của ả dành cho cậu là thứ méo mó.

\---------  
Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ánh mắt đó ta nghĩ ta đã yêu rồi.

Đứa trẻ với khuôn mặt lạnh băng ấy cuối cùng cũng có thể tỏ ra cảm xúc.  
Cảm xúc chỉ giành riêng cho ta.  
Kể cả khi đó là sự tức giận và căm thù thì ta vẫn vui vẻ đón nhận.

Ta thích thế.

Ah  
Ron

Nổi giận đi, đau buồn đi, tuyệt vọng đi.  
Ta muốn nhìn nhóc biểu hiện chúng.  
Chỉ cần nghĩ đến thôi đã khiến cho nước dãi ta tràn ra.  
Ta muốn ăn ngươi ron à.  
Như trái cây đến mùa nở chín ta muốn ăn ngươi.

Vào giây phút đó lúc mà cô bé kia bị đuổi đi ta đã muốn nhảy vào ăn ngươi ngay tại chổ...  
Nhưng chưa đủ.

Ta sẽ kiên nhẫn chờ. 

Vì ngươi chưa chín hẳn.

Ta muốn thấy ngươi cúi rạp xuống, ta muốn cái anh mắt lạnh băng đầy sức sống kia trở nên lạnh lẽo vô hồn và tuyệt vọng.  
Ta muốn nhìn ngươi khóc cho tới khi khoing còn có thể khóc nữa.   
Chỉ như thế ngươi mới thật sự chín mùi để ta thưởng thức.

\------------  
Ta không biết ngươi thấy gì từ tên sói này.  
Ta không quang tâm.  
Ta biết rằng nó sẽ là bàn đạp đầu tiên để bẻ gãy ngươi Ron ạ.  
Từ từ ta sẽ lần tới tất cả những người mà ngươi thân quen.  
Như thể hai chú nhóc thỏ và sói ở công viên chẳng hạn.  
Hay là con bé rồng xưa kia là bạn của ngươi.  
Sau khi xong với nó nhất định ta sẽ tìm tới chúng hết.  
Và khi đó từ từ ngươi sẽ chẳng còn một ai ngoài ta kề bên.

"Ah~" nghĩ tới đó thôi cũng đủ khiến ta sung sướng.  
\----------  
"Ron~"  
Momo vui vẻ chào bạn cô   
"Thật lạ khi gặp cậu ở đây ha~?"

Ron rất muốn dừng lại nói chuyện nhưng tình hình không cho phép và với phong cách quàng tử băng nhâtt có thể ron gật đầu đi tiếp.

Nhưng Momo đã quá quen rồi, cô hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm với tuyệt kỷ đó của ron. Nói đúng hơn cô đã phát triển kỷ năng mặt dày.

"Đi đâu mà vội mà vàng, mà vấp phải đá mà quàng phải dây~?"

Ron đẩy momo ra.  
"Xin lỗi không có tâm trạng... nghiêm túc đó"  
"Ah" Momo lùi lại nhưng vẫn đi tò tò  
đằng sau "bộ đi gặp Erif hay gì?"  
"Không... đi gặp người mà cậu không muốn gặp..."  
"Thôi nào Ron~ cậu biết tớ là đại sứ thân thiện mà~ có ai mà tớ không muốn gặp kia chứ? Kể cả Erif , nếu có gặp lại tớ cũnv chỉ đấm cậu ấy cái bốp rồi thôi"  
"Tui sẽ rất vui lòng nhìn bà đấm cái bản mặt chó của nó" ron đáp "khi nào gặp nó nhớ gọi cho tui để tui đến xem nhá"  
"Hehe ok!" Momo vui vẻ khi thấy tâm trạng Ron đỡ căng thẳng hơn.

Xoạt xoạt.

"Sao còn đi theo vậy?" Ron hỏi  
"Ông chưa nói cho tui là ông đi gặp ai mà?" Momo tròn mắt nhìn.  
"Hmp!" 

Ron dừng lại, momo cũng dừng theo.

"Quay về nhà với tên chồng nhỏ bé của cậu đi..." Ron nói một cách dịu dàng bất ngờ.

Momo không thích vậy, ron nói chuyện như thế ... khi mà anh ta tỏ ra là một người anh trai đối với cô. Điều đó chắc chắn là có gì đó ron không muốn cô dính vào.

"Ron! Tớ không còn là con nít nữa! Đừng có giấu ! Chúng ta là bạn phải không? Nếu có gì thì bạn bè hổ trợ nhau là bình thường mà phải không?" 

Ron nhìn đi chổ khác.  
"Về đi"  
"RON!"

"Gluta"

Momo khựng lại, vẻ mặt cô thoán tái nhợt.  
"Tôi đi gặp ả ta..."  
"Không thể nào..." momo trấn tĩnh lại "cô ấy... cô ấy đang ở đây?"  
"Ừ... có vẻ như ả vẫn thích bám đuôi tớ"  
"Ron..."  
"Vậy nên momo, bà về đi. "

Nói rồi Ron tiếp tục bước đi từ từ khoản cáchc giữa anh và Momo xa dần.  
Như thế là tốt nhất, Momo luôn tốt bụng và dễ tin. Và chắc chắn cô ấy không bao giờ muốn đối mặt với ả ta lần nào nữa.

Loạt xoạt  
Cộp cộp 

Tiếng bước chân vội vã.

"Ron!"

Momo đuổi theo, vẻ mặt tuy lo lắng nhưng cô rõ ràng đã cố gắng hết sức để lấy can đảm.

"Tuỳ cô vậy..." Ron thở dài.


	5. Extra

"Nghe đây Shasa" Lastine dặn dò "ta không quan tâm nếu ngươi đang bận đi ỉa, đi đẻ hay đi nặng tượng của bản thân. Chỉ cần thấy Antonio gọi là lên liền hiểu không?"

Shasa gật đầu nhưng giấu dưới lớp kính râm mắt cậu buồn chán nhìn đi chổ khác.

"Tsk, nếu có chuyện gì với Antonio mà ngươi không thay mặt ta xử lý kịp thì ta sẽ không nương tay đâu"   
"Rồi rồi hãy tin ở mị~" shasa phủi tay.

Nếu không vì có việc cần đích thân phải đi Lastine cũng không muốn phải giao lại cho Shasa.  
Nhưng dù sao trên nhân giới chắc cũng đang bình an kia mà, chẳng có chiến tranh gì và theo như Lastine biết Antonio cũng chẳng gây thù chuốt oán với ai quá nguy hiểm.

Sẽ ổn thôi, mình đi chút rồi về. An an lớn rồi đâu phải con nít mà cần trông 24/7.  
Lastine tự nhủ  
Nhưng mặc cho nghỉ thế nào cậu vẫn ko thể bỏ được cái cảm giác bất an.


	6. Rồng giao chiến

Antonio không thể nhúc nhích được.  
Cử động thật khó khăn, mọi thứ thật đau đớn.

May mắn rằng ả ta khôhg hứng thú với mấy chú chó của cậu nên ngay khi Antonio đồng ý ở lại ả liền tê liệt cậu và để tụi chó tự do chạy đi.

"Đa phần rồng sinh ra có khả năng thiên phú về ma thuật theo một hệ nào đó"

Ai đã từng dạy cậu câu đó nhỉ? Antonio không tài nào nhớ nổi. Đầu cậu đau như búa bổ. 

"60% rồng có thiên phú về lửa..."

Mồ hôi toát ra ướt đẫm lưng áo cậu.

"Nếu biết rõ hệ chúng , ta có thể dùng hệ khắc lại để đối đầu...  
Nhưng đời không phải như chơi Pokemon, khôngg phải cứ khắc hệ là thắng...  
Vì rồng rất mạnh, nếu nhóc dùng lửa que diêm đánh với rồng băng hay một chai nước suối đánh với rồng lửa thì đừng có mà mơ...."

Gluta trongg lúc chờ Ron cũng cảm thấy chán, cô liền quay sang bắt chuyện với con tin.  
"Này, còn tỉnh chứ hả?" Ả đưa tay giựt giựt đuôi An.

"Hmp" 

"Tốt, tốt"

Antonio cố quang sát và đoán xem ả ta thuộc dạng rồng nào. Về cơ bản rồng có màu sắc phản ánh về loại hệ của chúng một cách rõ ràng. Ví dụ như rồng lửa thường đi với tông màu đỏ-cam-vàng chẳng hạn...

Nhíu mày, antonio không thể đoán được .....

Mái tóc màu tím bị cắt một cách lệch tông, con mắt cái không bị che bởi mái thì màu đỏ.  
Cặp sừng rất là thông thường một màu nâu đậm.  
Liếc xuống đuôi ả, nó có màu xám xịt.

Đất? Đá? 

"Fufu... ngươi đang đoán hệ của ta hả?" Ả mỉm cừoi "đáng yêu ghê cái lũ phàm nhân các người chỉ được có thế"

Ả đứng dậy xoay một vòng.

"Sao nào? Ngươi nghĩ ta thuộc loại gì? Hửm?"

Antonio không đáp.

"Thật chán chết đi được, đừng biến ta thành con tự kỷ chớ~"

Nhưng vẫn không phản ứng gì.

"Ngươi biết không? Ngươi khác Ron, sự im lặng của ngươi là do sợ hãi. Còn Ron thì khác, nhóc đó không bao giờ tỏ ra sợ hãi..."  
Gluta tiến lại nhất Antonio lên một cách dễ dàng.  
Antonio nhíu mày, cả người cậu vẫn còn tê cứng. Ả đã làm gì để tê liệt cậu thế này?

Ả xoay Antonio như một con búp bê để khiêu vũ nhưng với tứ chi đơ ra thì cử động lại thô cứng cộc kệt.

Nhưng có vẻ điều đó không làm phiền gì đến ả.

"Hmp hmp~" Gluta ngâm nga một gia điệu.

Chân trái bước chân phải bước.  
Đung đưa đung đưa dưới ánh đèn phòng khách.

"Hmp~ ngươi ... dù là người lai nhưng ta có thể cảm thấy ngươi có một nguồn ma lực thiên phú nhỉ?"

"...." Antonio nhìn vào cái giỏ để tuốt góc phòng, làm thế nào để di chuyển được đây?

"Ta thật ghen tị, ta chẳng có gì cả"

"... nói dối"

"Không, ta nói thật mà. Thứ làm ngươi tê liệt chỉ là dược làm từ slime điện thôi. Chẳng có gì đặc sắc đâu"

".....nhưng ... ngươi là..."  
"Là rồng chứ gì~ ta biết mà. Lũ con người thì lúc nào chả bảo thế. Rồng là những ma thuật sư điều khiển nguyên tố tốt nhất này nọ..."  
"..."  
"Hehe, ta ko phải ko có... nhưng chỉ chút ít thôi. Một tí xíu xiu~"

Chỉ một tí đó cũng đủ để họ rồng xem cô ả như là một chủng loài ngoại đạo.

"Ngươi tên gì ấy nhỉ? Ta là Gluta"

"..."

"Thôi nào, cho ta biết đi"

"..."

"Tốt thôi~" ả đưa tay vào túi quần móc ví tiền của Antonio ta và lục lọi.

"À hah! Antonio De Bella... quả là một cái tên ngộ nghĩnh"

"Bỏ ra..."

"Tsk, là do ngươi không chịu nói đó" gluta mỉm cười ném cái ví đi.

"Antonio~ hmp~ một người lai thú vị với ma thuật dồi dào..."

Ả nâng cánh tay phải của Antonio lên nâng niu.  
"Ta muốn nếm thử cậu... một vật phẩm hiếm như thế này..."

Mồ hôi lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng Antonio.

"Ah~ ta không thể chờ được nữa, càng nhìn ta càng thèm..."

Trước khi Antonio kịp nhận ra, hàm răng nhọn hoắt đã cắm sâu vào cánh tay cậu. Cơn đau xé toạt da thịt và nứt gãy xương hấy như một cú đấm khiến cho Antonio bừng tỉnh. Và cũng dường như sự đau đớn lần xoá nhoà cảm giác tê liệt kia.  
"AAAAAAAAAAA"

Như một con quái, Gluta cắm chặt hàm răng vào tay Antonio mặc cho cậu ta dùng tay đấm vào đầu cô hòng để cô buôn bỏ.

ROẠT!

\---------  
Chỉ còn vài dặn nữa, toà chung cư của Antonio đang dần hiện ra trước mắt.

"Gâu!"

Từ đâu, những con chó lao ra. Chúng đầy vẻ lo lắng sủa và như nhận ra Ron chúng liền xoay mình cố ra dấu hối thúc anh ta nhanh hơn.

"Ả ta đã ở đây rồi" ron nói  
Cả hai nhanh chóng đến trước nhà, tấm kết giới đã bị phá huỷ, Ron và Momo xông vào.

"Antonio!"

Cánh cửa bật mở để xọc mùi máu tươi lên khắp nơi.

"Lần sao đừng để một cô gái phải chờ nhé~"  
Gluta chiễm chệ giữa phòng ngồi trên thân thể xụi lơ của Antonio, miệng ả ta nhai nhóp nhép. Ả đưa tay lên hươ hươ khúc xương.  
"Nhìn nè, chờ lâu quá ta đói ghê luôn. Phải gặm cho đỡ chán"

Ron nhìn xuống và nhận thấy cánh tay trái bị đứt lìa của Antonio. 

Không hề có bất kỳ cảnh báo nào, Ron lao đến. Cơn tức giận làm mờ đi mọi suy nghĩ thấu đáo của cậu.

Giết giết

Cậu muốn xé xác ả ra.

"Á à~" Gluta đưa tay kẹp cổ Antonio "Lại gần thêm là snap snap đó nha~"

"RON!"  
Momo nhanh chóng níu Ron lại vì rõ ràng chính bản thân Ron còn chẳng muốn nghe.  
Cậu chỉ muốn giết.  
"Ron! Cô ấy sẽ giết An mất! "  
"Fu hahahaha" Gluta khoái chí "đẹp quá~ khi ngươi tức giận thật là đẹp~ ta thích lắm! Thích lắm!"

Momo rối trí, não cô chạy đủ mọi trường hợp : tìm cách trấn tĩnh Ron, liệu có thể thương lượng với Gluta, làm sao để đưa Antonio ra vùng an toàn.

Nhưng chưa kịp giải quyết xong vấn đề nào thì Momo nhận ra thân thể Ron mà cô đang bấu kéo lại đang dần lớn hơn.  
Ôi khônh!  
Ron đang về dạng rồng!

Rắc  
Rầm!  
Trong chớp mắt toà chung cư bể ra. Từ bên trong một con rồng to lớn lộ diện.

"Ron!!"

"Grrrr" Ron giờ đây ở dạng rồng phát triển ma thuật còn mạnh mẽ hơn. Bầu không khí tròn vòng bán kính 10km bỗng trở nên lạnh buốt. Tuyết bắt đầu rơi vào giữa thág hè.

"Ôi~ tuyệt, tuyệt lắm! " Gluta sướng run lên. Khiến cho Ron mất lý trí đến độ hoá rồng thiệt là một cảnh tượng mãng nhãn.  
Nhưng như thế chưa đủ, ả muốn nhìn Ron phải khóc cơ. Phải rồi! Ả nhận ra ả có thể khiến Ron trong hình dạng đó mà vô tình giết chết con sói nhỏ này.

Nhưng khi quơ tay định chụp lấy, Gluta nhận ra Antonio đã khôg còn ở đó.

Trong lúc Ron hoá rồng làm lục đục chung cư, Momo đã nhân cơ hội tóm lấy Antonio và lôi ra.

Nhưng cũng không xa lắm thì bị Gluta phát hiện.

"Đi đâu thế?"

Gluta lao đến, Momo chắc chắn không thể né kịp tuy nhiên...

Phặc

Một phát gọn gàng, Ron ở hình dạng rồng đã dùng chân gạt Gluta văng ra xa. Ả ngã xuống như một con ruồi.

"Ah!"

Momo kéo Antonio ra được chổ an toàn chưa bị sụp của toà chung cư. Cô kiểm tra và xé miếng áo của Antonio để cầm máu cậu.

"Gryuuuy"

Ngẩn đầu lên, Momo nhận ra Gluta cũng đã hoá rồng . Ả và Ron bắt đầu sáp lại tấn công.

"Ôi không ôi không!" Momo tự nhủ, cô có thể giúp gì? Bản chất ma thuật của Ron và cô không có nhiều sự tương trợ nhau cho lắm.  
Và còn Gluta nữa, ả ta không phải là một con rồng không như Momo hay Ron biết.

Về cơ bản ả không có ma thuật riêng. Ả không thiên về hệ nào cả.  
Một con rồng có thể xem là vô hệ.

Nhưng bù lại ả lại có một lớp da và vảy rất dày chống chọi lại đc mọi đòn tấn công của lửa hay băng. Và hàm răng sắt nhọn có thể cắn gãy cả thứ vảy cứng nhất.

Thứ khiến cho Gluta trở thành một con rồng đáng sợ chính là việc ả có mức phòng thủ cao vượt bậc bất kỳ con rồng nào. Cách chiến đấu đơn thuần là tiếp cận hứng chịu mọi đòn tấn công từ đối phương và cuối cùng ả sẽ từ từ cắn chết địch thủ.

Tưởng tượng cảm giác kinh khủng ấy, khi mà cái kẻ bản thân ngỡ rằng không có gì đặc sắc. Một con rồng tầm thường lại chống chọi được mọi đòn tấn công mà bạn hướng về nó.

Nó cứ từ từ tiến lại gần hơn, bạn sẽ nghĩ với lớp vảy bảo vệ sẽ không sao nhưng rồi hàm răng của nó lại dễ dàng xuyên qua lớp phòng thủ mà bạn hằng tự hào.

Cứ như thế mặc cho bạn cắn, đấm, cào cấu hay khạc lửa trực tiếp lên mặt nó. Gluta vẫn cứ tiếp tục nhai.

Một cơn ác mộng thật sự.

Đó cũng là lý do ngay cả Ron-một con rồng mạnh và uy lực cũng phải dè chừng ả.

Phập.

Những đòn tấn công băng dường như chỉ để lại vài vết xước trên vảy. Nhiệt độ lạnh lẽo cũng chẳng hề ảnh hưởng gì. Gluta đã cắm được hàm răng sắc nhọn vào cổ Ron.

"Grrrrraaaaa"

Ron biết rằng nếu không hành động ngay cậu sẽ gia nhập hội câm với Erif.  
Nếu may mắn còn sống.

Với sức nặng và lợi dụng kích cỡ to lớn hơn, Ron đè Gluta ra chặn ko cho ả có cơ hội rứt nát cuốn họng cậu. Đồng thời gia tăng năng lực làm đông lại phần máu ở cổ kiến cho Gluta ko thành công mà lấy đi mảng thịt lớn mà ả đã có được trong miệng.

Cứ như thế Gluta ko có lực để dứt ra và Ron thì không thể buôn lỏng cả hai bị kẹt lại.

Tất cả chỉ là vấn đề thời gian xem ai sẽ bỏ ra trước.

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có thể nói Gluta như một con zombie của giới rồng chăng :))?? Mạnh dai đơn giản nhưng hiệu quả.


	7. Đấm nhau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tả action khó quá cứu :))

"Quả là một mớ bòng bong"

Bức tranh biết nói.  
Rỏ ràng hơn là bức hình trong góc tường biết nói.

"Heehhhh?!" Momo giật mình, hiện tại đúng là không có tâm trạng để sợ ma kia mà.

"Ah~ ta thật vô dụng quá đi, với dạng này muốn giúp cũng không được chỉ có thể giương mắt nhìn~"

"Eh?! Eh?!" Momo lùi lại.

"Đừng sợ, ta ko nhảy ra được đâu. Cơ mà cảm phiền cô đừng có lôi thằng An mạnh quá. Ta e là nó bị gãy xương vài chổ rồi."

"Xin lỗi!" Momo buôn Antonio ra.

Tuy nhiên Momo không thể để tâm về bức hình biết nói đó lâu khi mà Ron với Gluta còn đang vật nhau trong thế khó kia.

Phải làm sao đây? Momo tự nhủ, cô có thể hoá rồng để phụ Ron nhưng liệu cô có thể đâm thủng lớp vảy của Gluta không? Nếu sơ xuất có khi cả Ron cũng ăn đạn.

"Khụ hự..." Antonio dần tỉnh lại "cô..."  
"Anto, nằm yên đấy đi" momo trấn an.

Antonio nhận ra momo-vợ của Usagi đồng nghiệp cậu.

Đầu óc choán ván Antonio nhắm mắt lại.   
Đau quá  
Cậu mất cảm giác ở cánh tay bên trái rồi.

"Cuốn...sách..."  
"Sách gì?"  
"Đưa..."

"Ý nó là cuốn sách bên kia kìa!" Người phụ nữ trong tranh lên tiếng "nhanh lên mang về đây!"

Momo tuy không rõ mục đích của Antonio nhưng cô vẫn làm theo.

Cô chạy đến lấy cuốn sách và đặt kế bên Antonio.  
"Đây nè , cậu tính làm..."

Rốp!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Đúng như nổi sợ của momo, dừng như Ron là kẻ bị mất đà trước. Hàm răng của Gluta cắm chặt hơn vào cổ .  
Không chỉ thế móng của Gluta nãy giờ tranh thủ móc vào chân Ron. Tuy không có tác dụng ngay bởi lớp da giày nhưng từ từ trong lúc dằn co để bảo vệ cổ Ron đã không để ý .  
Và Gluta đã thành công dùng móng đâm vào lớp thịt, roạt! Bằng một cú dứt quyếdu định một chân của Ron bị mất thăng bằng.  
Ron chao đảo và thế lợi nghiên về Gluta.

Ả chuẩn bị rồi, ả sẽ cắn thật mạnh , dứt ra một miếng thịt thật lớn. Ả biết nhiêu đây sẽ khôg đủ giết Ron và ả chỉ cần có thế.  
Nếu Ron chết ngay thì lại chán quá.  
Ả muốn nhìn Ron khóc trong đau đớn.

"Grah!"

Một cú húc mạnh vào mạng sườn, Gluta không kịp phản ứng nhưng may thay ả vẫn kịp kẹp chặt cổ Ron trog hàm.

Momo đã nhanh chóng hoá rồng và lao vào yểm trợ. Khôhg còn thời gian cho cô do dự nữa vì nếu chậm thêm chút thôi Ron đã có thể nằm trên đất với chiếc cổ nát toét.

Momo liên tục tấn công vào những vùng được cho là yếu như bụng, mắt và chân của Gluta. Khônng phải không có công hiệu vì nhờ thế mà Ron mới có thời gian hồi phục mà giữ vững thế.

Rốp! Đất dưới chân chỉa lên thành những mảnh lớn nhọn bắn lên đâm vào Gluta, tất nhiên không tránh khỏi việc Ron cũng dính .  
Momo không thể dùng hết sức của cô, vì nếu thế cả Antonio cũng sẽ bị ảnh hưởng.

[vấn đề của cậu là cậu quá tốt đấy!]

Lời nói của Erif vang vọng.

[cậu có thể tạo ra một trận động đất cấp cao vậy mà cuối cùng lại sợ vì cái gia đình nhà chuột sống gần đó ư?]

Momo có thể làm đất nứt ra dưới chân Gluta và nuốt chửng ả nếu ả không chịu nhả Ron ra để bay.  
Nhưng vẫn có khả năng cao ả sẽ chấp nhận lôi cả Ron rớt xuống.

Làm sao đây?   
\----------

Antonio mắc ói, người đã đau thôi chứ đã vậy mặt đất còn run rần rần.  
Cậu cố chống dậy lật cuốn sách ma thuật. Tiện thay cánh tay đang chảy máu Antonio dùng nó để vẽ vòng tròn triệu hồi.  
"Con sẽ mất máu chết đấy" Beatrice lo lắng.  
"Nếu ... không gọi hắn... thì ...Aah!"   
Antonio mém ngất đi, cậu tát bản thân thật mạnh  
Bốp  
"Không phải lúc này!"

Sau lưng cậu tiếng hét của những con rồng hoà vào nhau vang khắp nơi.  
Điếc cả tai.

Nhắm mât lại, Antonio nhanh chóng đọc thần chú.

Ánh sáng từ vòng triệu hồi loé ra.

"Shasa đẹp troai ngầu lòi có mẹt!hú dè!"   
Nếu còn hơi để nói Antonio nhất định sẽ bật tiếng chửi thề.

\-----------

Nhìn Antonio máu me bê bết nằm vật vưỡng, sau lưng backrough là ba con rồng đang đánh nhau mà trong đó có một con đang trên bờ vựt chết ngắc Shasa không khỏi lấy làm ngạc nhiên.

Và lo chết mẹ.

"Thôi tiêu tui!!!! Sếp sẽ giết tui nếu ổng biết tui để cậu bị như vậy!?!?!!!!"  
Shasa cúi xuống kiểm tra tình hình của Antonio. Xương sườn gãy hai cái, tay trái bái bai. Mặt bầm tím, gãy sống mũi.  
"Dừng... ả ta lại..." Antonio ra lệnh  
"Ai?"  
"Rồng..."  
"Rồng nào hả cha? Có ba con lận kìa!"  
"Con đang cắn... màu tím..." Antonio khó nhọc nói.

"Eh..." 

Đây là lần đầu tiên shasa đối đầu với một con rồng bự vậy. Trước giờ cậu chỉ mới xử mấy con cao khoản 3 mét trở xuống.   
Còn lũ này cao bằng một toà nhà.

"Tui sẽ cố" Shasa gãi đầu.  
"Ô kê nhào zô!"   
"Latte?! Em ở đâu ra vậy?" Shasa giật mình.  
"Senpai, nãy giờ em núp dưới áo choàn của anh đó hihi~" Latte cười.  
"Ể?! Thiệt luôn"  
"Thiệt! Với lại tác giả biết không có em thì sao anh hạ được rồng"   
"Oi oi oi! Tổn thương quá!"

Latte nhún chân và dùng sức bật nhảy búng lên nhắm thẳng vào mặt Gluta.

"Hây yaaaaa!"

Bốp!

Nếu bình thường thì bất cứ cái gì nhận cú đấm đó đều nát như cát bụi nhưng Gluta vẫn ổn. Ít nhất là đầu vẫn còn trên cổ.  
Tuy vậy ả đã không còn kẹp cổ ron được nữa.  
Ả không nhả ra, mà lực đấm của Latte đủ mạnh để rứt ả ra.

Bằng chứng là vài cái răng của ả bị sức khỏi miện và còn đang găm trong cổ Ron.

"Ui cha! Ngươi còn sống "  
Latte ngạc nhiên, lần đầu tiên có kẻ chống chọi đc cú đấm dồn hết ma lực của cô.

Điểm yếu của Latte chính là cô luôn dựa 100% vào cú đấm của mình. Đối với Latte trận đấu kết thúc ngay từ khi cô hit được cái đầu tiên.   
Vì thế nên Latte ko có kế hoạch hay chiến thuật gì nếu đối thủ sống sót được sau hit đầu ấy.

Nhân tiện Latte không biết bay.

Sau khi đấm một cú cô cứ thế mà rơi xuống như bao cát với trọng lực newton.

Khi rớt như thể bạn sẽ vô tình biến thành cái bia dễ đấm nhất.

"Latte!" 

Cái đuôi rồng quất thẳng về phía cô.

May mắn thay ngay khi nhận ra hit đầu không giết được của Latte, Shasa đã triệu hồi chiếc xe máy của cậu mà dùng ma thuật đặt trưng của mình cường hoá nó giúp nó bay được và đỡ Latte giúp cô né được cái đuôi kia.

"Senpai~" được chụp trong lúc đang rớt giữa không trung đúng là lãng mạng và ngầu lòi như những gì Latte thích.  
"Fufu, không có shasa đẹp trai này thì cưng tính sao~" 

Gluta gượng dậy, nhưng mặt đất dưới chân cô nứt ra, Gluta nhanh chóng cất cánh bay lên.  
Chân của Gluta bị kìm lại, một cục băng lớn dính ở chân kéo cô xuống.

"Cái này cho việc dám quánh Kouhai cute của ta!" Kết liễu pha cuối, một chiếc máy bay lớn lao đến đâm vào Gluta cùng lúc kéo cô thẳng xuống mặt đất.

"Gaaaa"

Một con rồng to lớn rớt xuống và mặt đất đóng lại.

"Có thể vảy dày nhưng có thánh mới chống chịu đc nham thạch ..." momo trở về dạng bán người. 

"Yo kết hợp ngầu lòi lắm! Mấy đứa có hứng thú muốn join shasa fanclub không?"

"Anh quỷ gì đó... anh từ đâu ra vậy?"  
"An an gọi đó hehe"  
"Vậy... anh mau đưa người triệu hồi của anh vô viện đi"  
"Eh!?"   
Chợt nhớ ra xa xa Antonio đang nằm bất tỉnh.

\------------


End file.
